


Valentine

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The course of true love never did run smooth....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Siren's Song

With a lucid, practical turn of mind, Lucrezia Borgia acknowledged to herself at the age of fourteen that the only man whom she would ever love was her older brother. Having accepted that absolute, she calmly waited for him to come to the same inevitable conclusion about her, knowing full well that eventually he would.

 

Cesare regarded his younger sister with both fascination and discomfort. Fascinated by her ripening beauty, her crackling intelligence, her calm strength of will and character. Discomfited by those very things, by the way they drew him to her. There was no one else like her. No one matched her brains, her quick wit, her scope of interest. No one laughed as much as she did, no one equaled her zest for life and living. He realized, to his horror, that he quite simply wanted her. Wanted her body, surely, but wanted all of her, her mind and her heart and her spirit. Wanted her to love him.

Even more terrifying, he knew that she did.

Cesare determined to handle the problematical situation in the same manner as would many another young man; he ignored it.

Blessed with good looks and a winning personality, he found conquering the hearts and bodies of young ladies to be a slam-dunk. Invariably, though, he would come home from a date, swaggering like the Big Man his woman du jour had told him he was, only to encounter Lucrezia standing in the doorway of her bedroom, her arms crossed, her eyebrows raised, her pretty mouth skewed into a smirk, for all the world like the raven sitting on the bust of Pallas. She would say nothing, merely appear and then retreat, closing the door firmly behind her. And he would feel like a schmuck.

But what was he to do? He couldn’t very well admit his true feelings, let alone act on them. What kind of a guy had a thing for his sister—his _little_ sister, at that!—even if she was beautiful and intriguing and smart and unlike any other woman he had ever or would ever encounter? Even if she wanted him as much as he wanted her? It was unthinkable. He was the elder. He would have to act responsibly, shielding her from his terrible desires and her own.

 

Although she had lots of friends, Lucrezia did not care to date. Her preferred companion was Cesare. Truth be told, he preferred it that way as well. In spite of his purest intentions, he could not stay away from her. Little by little, he began spending more time with her and less and less time with anyone else.

 

At the age of seventeen, Lucrezia decided to give twenty-one year old Cesare a little nudge.

One evening, when driving home from the movie theater where they had seen a new version of _“Pride And Prejudice”_ , she indolently leaned her head on his shoulder and rested her hand on his thigh. She liked to feel his quadriceps muscle flexing as he moved his foot from the gas to the brake pedal. He inhaled the scent of her, warm with sleepiness and Chanel #5. He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. Her skin was soft and satiny. He surmised that she was equally soft all over, and the thought made his dick throb. She caught his hand in hers and brought it to her lips.

“You know I love you, Cesare.”

“I love you too. Did you enjoy the evening?”

“Yes, I did. There’s just one thing that could make it perfect for me.”

“What’s that?”

“Fuck me, Cesare.”

He nearly ran off the road.

“What did you just say? You want me to fuck you?”

“Please don’t act surprised. You know I’ve wanted that for a long time. And so have you.”

“Sis…I…”

“I think it’s about time we acted on our desires, don’t you? I’ve been waiting for you for years. Saving myself. Just for you.”

“Sis, you shouldn’t….we can’t… we mustn’t…”

_Oh, bullshit! Lucrezia was having none of that._

She took his hand and slipped it under her blouse, rubbing it over her breasts, which were, indeed, as soft and satiny as her cheeks.

“Can’t we, Cesare? Mustn’t we?”

“I’m your brother!”

“The only man I want.”

He pulled his hand away from her.

“Lucrezia, I love you as I love no one else. But what you’re asking is impossible. It’s wrong.”

Her eyes gleamed in the dark, dangerous, daring him.

“How can it be wrong when we’re in love with each other?”

“I…I’m not in love with you. You’re mistaken. I’m sorry.”

“Cesare, this is me you’re talking to. You don’t need to put on an act.”

“I’m not acting. What you want is just wrong.”

“Don’t you want it too?”

“Doesn’t matter. Wrong is wrong. Even if I wanted it too, which I don’t, we couldn’t. Ever.”

She had sighed then, and drawn away from him, remaining silent for the rest of the way home. She bid him goodnight without her usual kiss on the cheek, and went to her room. After a quick shower, she donned a nightgown and went to bed.

 

She was sleeping when Cesare entered her room and slipped into bed beside her. His movements awakened her and, with a surprised smile, she turned over to face him.

“Cesare, wha….”

“You win. I give up. I’m here to fuck you.”

_“What?”_

“That’s what you want, isn’t it? I can’t fight you anymore. I can’t resist you.”

_“What?”_

“It’s wrong, I know it, but the way you came onto me tonight in the car, I can’t help myself. Against my better judgment, I’ll give you what you want.”

_“Get out!”_

“But I’m here to put out. Haven’t you been inviting me to do just that?”

“You son of a bitch, I offered my love to you and you’re acting like you’d have to hold your nose to have sex with me. Get out!”

“But I’m here and I’m ready…”

_“Get out!”_

“Goddam woman, there’s no pleasing you.”

“GET OUT!”

When Cesare had departed, Lucrezia sat up in bed, breathing furiously. _What an asshole!_

It was some time before she was able to go back to sleep.

 

When Cesare drove his sister to school the next morning, her frosty demeanor made him cringe. Certain he would regret it, he actually broached the subject.

“So what did I do wrong, Sis? I came prepared to fuck you.”

“You were an idiot. Remember that scene in the movie where D’Arcy more or less tells Lizzie that although he can’t stand her, he wants to marry her? Gee, how romantic! Well, that’s what you did to me. And I felt about it just as Lizzie did. Fuck me? _Fuck you!”_

 

In spite of the fact that it was April, Cesare Borgia slipped a homemade valentine under his sister Lucrezia’s closed bedroom door.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Although I’m your brother,_

_Please let me fuck you._

 

He stood outside until he heard her delighted laughter.


	2. Cesare's Soliloquy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein are laid plots to get laid

So okay. She was no longer mad at him.

 

So now what?

 

Having broken the ice regarding the desire between them, how and when would he go about breaking the taboo, breaking the commandments, breaking her… STOP! She’d clobber him for that bit of vulgarity.

 

It wouldn’t work to just stroll into her bedroom and drop his pants.

 

He would have to set the stage. Set the mood. Woo fair lady. Win fair lady. Bang fair lady…STOP! Vulgarity again! Was he not taking this seriously?

 

This was very serious stuff: My sister wants to have sex with me.

 

_My sister wants to have sex with me?_

Spoken out loud, it sounded ridiculous. Absurd. Outrageous. Preposterous.

 

Although he had sent her that corny verse, he really wasn’t sure if he even meant it or was just trying to placate her. Stall for time until she got over this crazy sex notion.

 

So okay. She’s hot. He’d always felt twitchy in his groin about her. When she was thirteen and her boobs developed really, really well, hadn’t he made excuses to hug her so he could feel them pressing against him? Hadn’t he caught himself ogling her cute little ass and her shapely legs as she lay on a blanket in the back yard, sunning herself in her swim suit? Enjoyed the delectable scent of her petite body as she sat beside him in church? Zoned out as she spoke to him, preoccupied with watching her luscious, full lower lip and wishing he could suck it?

 

But she was his SISTER! Forbidden. Off limits. Verboten. Hands off!

 

 

As he was leaving his bedroom to go downstairs for dinner, she met him in the hallway and she kissed him. Certain that they were alone on the second floor, she caught him by the shirt front and pulled his head down to meet hers, bringing his mouth to hers. Her tongue flicked over his lips. He felt her lush breasts push against his chest. He reached for her, eagerly pulling her into his embrace, pressing his belly hard against hers. She abruptly broke off the kiss and stepped back.

“Do you want me, Cesare?” she whispered. “You can have me.”

She headed down the steps, her long, golden hair rippling down her back.

Holy Jesus! Had he said ridiculous? Preposterous? More like: Imperative! Essential! Inescapable! Inexorable! He stood, stunned, his mind racing.

He was _absolutely_ going to fuck his little sister. No doubt about it.

 

So okay.

She was his for the taking. But his every instinct warned him to proceed with extreme caution. As he did not want Lucrezia to hand him his head again, as she had on the night of “Pride And Prejudice,” he would have to go about things with more finesse than before. Goddam woman! She made her desire very apparent and then when he took her up on it, she got mad. What the hell? Did he not jump high enough? Stoop low enough? Beg hard enough? What did she want?

Well, like it or not, if he wanted her, and he damn sure did, he would have to play her game.

 

Cesare’s Plan of Action:

  *          Feed her.
  *          Fête her.
  *          Flatter her.
  *          Fuck her.




	3. Great Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein preconceptions prove detrimental

Cesare was awakened by the sound of his bedroom door opening. Lucrezia entered, wearing a bathrobe which she quickly discarded, revealing herself to be naked. As she approached his bed, Cesare’s mind was a whirlwind of scattered thoughts.

_Um…_

_WTF?_

_Sweet Jesus, what a body!_

_I guess I **could** have just gone to her room and dropped my pants. _

_Fucking A!_

_Plan of Action not needed._

_Goddam woman!_

“Hey,” she whispered. “Wanna party?”

Cesare had been intimidated at the idea of bedding a virgin. Surely some special skills and sensitivity would be required to properly carry it out. Whatever standard of typical virgin behavior he expected from Lucrezia, she didn’t meet it.

She wasn’t supposed to come to him naked, climb into bed beside him so enthusiastically, push him down on his back and straddle him, bring his hands to her breasts, lean down and press an open-mouthed kiss to his lips. She wasn’t supposed to run bold hands over his bare chest, teasing his nipples with her fingers. And she certainly wasn’t supposed to yank his pajama bottoms down while saying, “Let’s see what you’ve got for me!”

“Whoa, Sis. Slow down here.” He cleared his throat. “You just woke me up. Give me a minute. I have to pee.”

He pulled his pajamas back up and went to the bathroom. He really didn’t have to pee that bad, but he wanted to stall long enough to gather his wits about him. And let his dick fully awaken. He wanted to impress her. A sleepy pecker wasn’t impressive.

God, she was gorgeous! For a little girl, five feet two inches tall and of slight build, she had a great rack and killer curves. He had only caught a brief glimpse of her charms, but they were considerable and made him eager for more.

 

She held out her arms to him when he came back to bed and he returned her embrace happily.

“I confess I’m surprised, Sis. I expected you to be a bit more reticent, more shy. Being a virgin and all.”

“What are you saying?”

“Well, I thought I might have to set the stage, coax you a bit. You know, persuade you to yield to me.”

“So I’m being too forward for your taste?”

“No, no. It’s not that. I’m just surprised, that’s all. You don’t seem the least bit scared or…”

“What’s to be scared of?”

“Well, it’s supposed to hurt a bit.”

“You flatter yourself. If a vagina can accommodate a nine-pound baby, I dare say I can accommodate your dick.”

“Honey, I…”

“You read _“Fanny Hill,”_ didn’t you? So you’re expecting to have the full measure of blood and pain and shrieking to which you are entitled.”

“I didn’t say that. I was just afraid of hurting you. Being a virgin and all.”

“Are you going to sit here and talk all night or get on with it?”

“Geez, Sis, I’m not a machine. I can’t just get it up on command.”

“You guys! You’re always moaning about how you have to beg women for sex, and here you have me, ready and willing, and what do you do about it? Nothing!”

“You’re coming across so hard-edged. Can’t you act a little softer? More feminine?”

“I’m not feminine enough for you?”

“It’s not that, honey. I just…”

“Oh, the hell with it!”

She threw back the blanket, stood up and put on her robe.

“You’re an idiot!”

She left the room.

Cesare, dumbfounded, lay in bed and tried to sort out what had just happened.

Goddam woman!

 

A new valentine:

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I guess I was scared._

_Can we go for Take Two?_


	4. Cool Hand Lucrezia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein cool hands prevail

T’was a Saturday night and all through the house, not a creature was stirring…

Not a goddam thing was stirring. Nothing. No thing.

Cesare and Lucrezia, having the house all to themselves, sat at opposite ends of the sofa, not looking at each other, not speaking.

Watching _“Cool Hand Luke”_ on television.

It was one of Cesare’s favorite movies, but tonight he just wasn’t enjoying it.

 

_“What we’ve got here is …failure to communicate.”_

_Failure to communicate. Failure to communicate. Failure to…._

 

He picked up the remote and turned off the television.

“Hey, I was watching that,” Lucrezia protested.

“Then you heard the line about failure to communicate. And that is just what we’ve got here, you and me. Lucrezia, I love you. I am out of my mind over you. I know you love me too. We’ve been waiting all our lives to come to terms with that, and now we can. I want to make love to you. You want to give me your virginity. Which just knocks me out. And because I love you so much, I want to come to you with care and consideration and do what I can to make you happy. Yeah, I read books. They kind of scared me. The last thing I want is to hurt you, to have your first time bring you memories of pain and clumsiness instead of love and intimacy. And you seem to think that unless you come across as a fearless sexual Rambo, I’ll belittle you as a “typical woman.” Look, I love that you’re adventurous and self-possessed and ready for anything. But I want you to be ready for _me_. Me, the man who loves you more than anyone or anything in the world. This whole thing between us is so untypical. Against the rules. So can we put aside our convictions of how things are supposed to be and how men and women are supposed to be and just be Cesare and Lucrezia? Quit yelling at me and calling me an idiot when all I want to do is love you and make you happy. That’s all I want.”

Tears welled up in Lucrezia’s eyes.

“I’ve been awful. I’m so sorry.”

“You’ve been nervous. So have I. Let’s quit playing roles and just be us. I love you, Lucrezia.”

“I love you too.”

He moved over next to her and stroked her hair.

“You’re so beautiful. My beautiful Lucrezia.”

Their lips met in a perfect kiss. After several more perfect kisses, certain things began to stir.

He stood up and extended his hand.

“If it please you, my lady?”

Placing her hand in his, she rose from the sofa and followed him.

 

**_His_ ** _room. **His** territory. Home field advantage. _

_No, wait._

_Role playing again. Posturing. Stop it._

_Go to her room. She’ll be more relaxed there. Relaxed is good._

 

“Take me to your room, Cesare. I want to be in your bed.”

_Um…okay._

She lay down and held her arms out to him. He went to her.

Had there ever been a woman so beautiful? So desirable?

He drowned in her kisses, in the scent of her hair and her body.

She gazed, unblinking, into his eyes. She was calm. Eager, excited, but not the least bit scared.

He realized, to his chagrin, that he was shaking.

_Goddam it!_

“You won’t hurt me, Cesare. Or, if you do, I’ll tell you. Communicate, remember?”

He huffed a nervous laugh.

_Cool Hand Lucrezia._

“I love you, Sis.”

 

A thousand kisses later, nerves, inhibitions, religion, scruples, taboos, shoulds, oughts, musts had all been tossed aside, along with clothing, his and hers.

She was perfect, gorgeous, luscious. Soft, curving, satiny.

He was strapping, hard-muscled, long limbed. He smelled of English Leather and masculine desire.

She caressed his smooth chest, his small nipples.

His dick, wide awake like the rest of him, impressed her.

“You’re so beautiful, Cesare. I’ve never seen anything as beautiful as you are.”

“You’re beautiful, my Baby. You’re the beautiful one.”

Her hand on his cock made him gasp.

“Show me what to do, Cesare.”

He covered her hand with his and guided it. The touch of this woman was intoxicating. Like nothing he had ever felt before.

“Let me, Baby. Let me…”

His hands found her breasts, stroking them, marveling at their yielding softness. He brought his eager mouth to her nipples.

She whimpered her pleasure. He sucked harder. She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

Her calf was pure satin when she ran it along the length of his legs.

_God, she was perfect!_

He kissed his way down her belly.

“Cesare, what…?”

“Shh…shh…”

Did virgins taste different than non-virgins? He really couldn’t say. But nothing tasted like his Lucrezia. She was strictly _haute cuisine_.

Her fingers grasped his long, dark hair. She squirmed with delight. He slipped a finger inside of her and continued his oral attentions, delighted at her response.

Before either of them realized what was happening, Lucrezia stiffened and emitted a series of short, sharp cries, tugging Cesare’s hair.

_Holy god! He had given her an orgasm. Damn! He was better at this than he gave himself credit for._

“Baby…Lucrezia…”

He kissed her, his lips slick and tasting of her.

She curled herself around his body, pressing hard against him.

Her lovely face was flushed, glowing, like the rest of her. She slumped, then, completely open to him, belonging completely to him. Well, almost.

She reached for his cock and stroked it like he had shown her.

“Cesare, my darling. Come inside me. I want you to. I need you to.”

He brought his hand to her pussy and slipped two fingers gently inside, enjoying her wetness and her delectable scent. He withdrew his fingers and licked them, sucking her juices.

“Jesus, Cesare!” Lucrezia’s breath quickened.

She lay on her back. Cesare gently pushed her thighs farther apart. Crouching over her, he took his cock in his hand and rubbed it over her clitoris, getting it slippery with her moisture.

“Are you sure, honey?”

Her arms encircled his neck.

“Never more sure of anything. I want you, my love. Now.”

He pushed inside of her in one quick, smooth motion. She raised her hips to meet him and wrapped her legs around his.

_All that nervousness about hurting her was for naught. No pain, no blood. Only joy. Smiles. Rapture. They were a pair of naturals at this. Damn!_

Her insides felt like silk. Hot, wet silk.

_Oh, shit! Condom. He had completely forgotten about that…_

“Lucrezia, I need to stop and get a cond…”

“No! No need. I’m taken care of.”

“What?”

“Pill.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

He settled himself back on top of her and began thrusting.

He found her lips and kissed them, pushing his tongue inside, taking possession of her mouth as well.

“Mine, Lucrezia. All mine.”

“Yes, yes, yes, my love. Only yours. I could ever only be yours.”

She was so yielding. So receptive of him. So completely his woman. His heart swelled. His cock swelled. He pressed kisses to her hair. Her throat. Her lips. He cupped her breast, gently squeezing her nipple. His cock throbbed so hard it nearly hurt and then he came, hugely, gloriously, abundantly. She held him tightly as he ejaculated, remaining still, letting him empty himself and fill her. He gave her his semen and his heart and his soul. She gave him love and peace and confidence.

Sated, he collapsed on top of her. His hoarse breath rasped beside her ear.

 

God, how she loved him! He had given her everything he had to give.

 

God, how he loved her! She had given him everything she had to give.

 

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I’ll ever belong_

_Heart and soul just to you._


	5. Downpour And Outpour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein occurs kinky fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter which furthers the tale not at all but pleases the author no end

When Lucrezia graduated from high school that June, her parents gave a very large party for her on the grounds of a resort about forty miles from home. They booked lodgings for the entire weekend. Cesare made the reservations himself and ensured that his and Lucrezia’s rooms connected, sharing a common access door. He pretended to twirl a non-existent mustache and gave a sinister laugh.

“Nyah-ah-ah! I’ll get you, my pretty!”

 

The party was in full swing, with dinner having been served and the band beginning their first set. Couples were gathering on the dance floor.

 

 From the veranda of the banquet hall, Lucrezia gazed down over the lush green of the golf course and turned to Cesare.

“I feel suffocated, my love. Can we duck out for just a minute or two for some fresh air?”

“Baby, there are all these guests here, just for you. Mom and Dad are putting on this big show. You should at least look like you appreciate it.”

“I know. But, Cesare….”

She pouted.

_Shit._ He caved.

“Come on. I’ll have the valet bring my BMW. It’s going to rain soon, and I don’t want to get caught in it.”

They drove along a woodsy back road for a bit, until she asked him to stop by a clearing in the trees. Kicking off her shoes, she got out of the car and ran across the green patch until, laughing, she began to whirl and spin madly.

The rain fell then, warm and benevolent, pattering onto her face and extended arms as she twirled barefoot on the grass, head thrown back in utter abandon.

“Lucrezia! Come in out of the rain,” he called to her, but she just laughed and continued to spin.

She was soaked through already, raindrops clinging like diamonds to her hair and her eyelashes, running in rivulets down her face and neck. She arched her back, raising her arms to run her hands through her sopping mane. Her short, tight dress clung to her body, emphasizing her full breasts with their rigid nipples.

He watched, fascinated by the uninhibited lunacy which had seized her, transfixed by the exuberant movements of her sumptuous body. Lust stunned him.

She stopped spinning and stood, breathing hard, her lips parted, her eyes glittering as she stared at him, her gaze challenging, feral and untamed, her hands tangled in her hair.

As if in a trance, he went to her, locking her in his embrace, claiming her lips in a long, hungry kiss. They slid to the ground, oblivious to its sodden state, and he knelt between her thighs, tugging her panties off of her body. He opened his trousers and released his cock, then stretched out on top of her, pushing inside her and thrusting hard, transported with carnality and the need to have her. He devoured her lips with his, pushing his tongue deep into her welcoming mouth.

The rain fell harder, but they did not heed it, far beyond feeling or caring for anything besides the roaring, ferocious desire that possessed both of them. His hoarse breathing rasped beside her ear, electrifying her so that she cried out his name over and over, begging him to fuck her harder, to give her everything. She could feel him approaching his peak and tilted her pelvis to take him even deeper into her, causing him to spurt in throbbing jets that seemed to go on and on and on. She clasped him to her, sobbing with joy for the gift he had given her.

Shakily, he withdrew from her body and got to his knees, running his hands through his wet hair, slicking it back.

“Oh, my Baby! That was insanely great. But let’s get out of the rain now.”

He did up his pants, then helped Lucrezia to her feet. She bent and retrieved her underwear.

“These are silk,” she cheerfully told him.

He brushed bits of grass and debris from her back and they ran to the car. He got a blanket from the trunk and wrapped her in it, then settled her in the passenger’s seat and, from the glove compartment, fetched her some tissues which she used to wipe herself of his overflow.

“You’re a deluge,” she teased, and he smiled at her shyly, pleasantly abashed.

When he got into the driver’s seat, Lucrezia leaned over and kissed him, stretching her blanket to cover him as well as her.

“You’re soaked, Cesare.”

“You are too.”

“Let me hold you close to warm you up. Then we must go and change before we catch cold. God, you make me happy! I love you so much.”

Beneath the blanket, he enfolded her in his arms and pressed his cheek to her wet hair.

“I love you even more. Now let’s get back to our room.”

 

At the hotel, they took a warm shower together and made love again, then dressed and went down to the banquet room to rejoin the party.

 

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Let’s fuck in the rain_

_This doesn’t have to rhyme._


	6. To Go Forth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein our tale comes to a conclusion

Cesare held Lucrezia in his embrace as they lay together in their hotel bed.

“You know, Sis, I don’t know whether I’m impressed or dismayed by what a convincing liar you can be.”

“What?”

“That story you told our parents when they demanded to know where we disappeared to last night during your graduation party.”

“Well, what was I supposed to say? The truth? Oh, Mom, Dad, Cesare and I went off and screwed our brains out in the rain.”

“No, of course not.”

“Well, didn’t my story sound believable? That you caught me drinking and took me outside to try to sober me up and I puked all over us both and we had to go and change clothes. I thought it was pretty good, myself.”

“It was. Too good. And you told it too well. It makes me wonder if you lie to me too.”

She sat up and turned to face him.

“Cesare. I have never and could never lie to you. I may be able to lie to get myself out of a scrape with Mom and Dad, but I am just not capable of lying to you. You know me too well. I can’t keep anything from you.”

She settled herself back down on his chest and circled her finger around his nipple.

“We have one more day and night at this resort. Let’s make the most of it. I have to say that I’ve been spoiled being able to sleep with you in the same bed and make love as much as we want.”

“I have too, honey. I think it’s time that you and I went out on our own, don’t you? We can get a place together and live our own life.”

“But I’m starting college in the fall. I don’t think I’m ready to be out on my own.”

“You’ll be with me. We can get an apartment near your school.”

“Our parents will freak. They’ll threaten to not pay my tuition.”

“So? Being on our own means we assume responsibility for ourselves. Is that so terrible?”

“It’s a lot of money.”

“Weren’t you offered a bit of scholarship funding? And there are student loans. We can’t get married legally, but we can live like a married couple. Take care of ourselves.”

“Cesare, would you marry me if you could?”

“In a heartbeat. I think of myself as your husband already.”

“Oh, my love! Do you? Really”

Lucrezia’s eyes filled with tears.

 

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_The future is waiting_

_It’s just me and you._


End file.
